


复古

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 骚话大哥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“写情书”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	复古

亲爱的Rey，

你现在一定正挑着眉毛，震惊于怎么还会有人邮寄纸质的书信。我猜的没错吧？可我就是希望你能一个人慢慢地读完，有足够的空间可以独自好好体会。

我很想你，Rey。非常想念。

我后悔到不能自已，为什么自己当时会同意你在第一秩序和抵抗军签署停战结盟协定前，都住在抵抗军的基地。我手下的那帮废物每天都在说条款还在商榷，他们一定尽快敲定签约的时间……这都“尽快”多久了，我到底还得等多长时间？没人知道我有多想立刻将你拥入怀中。

我知道我们有Force Bond，我知道，连接时我能清晰地看到你、触碰你。可事实上，你并不在我的身旁，我们之间隔了不知道多少个星系。我需要的是你真正地站在我的面前，不是全系投影，不是链接的成像——而是你，不会随着通讯切断而消失的你。

~~我真后悔。我不应该放你走的。所以在协定签署完的时候，有个女孩就要倒霉了——怪物要向她索取一些补偿。~~

~~到了那天，会议结束后你哪都别想去，我就会直接把你抱上我的穿梭机，就像当初在Takodana一样。不同的是，这一次，你全程都会无比清醒。我会让你坐在我的腿上，靠进我的怀里，然后乖乖搂着我的脖子，让我解开你的裤子抚摸你。至于脱不脱手套，我全听你的。但我还是倾向于先戴着它们，我想看着你的雨滴在我的掌心来回滑动。~~

~~那么，我就不脱手套了。细腻的皮革抚上私处，你应该会兴奋得把腿张得更开吧。我会仔细地爱抚你的每一处褶皱，一圈一圈地向中间靠近。很想我也拨弄一下已经开始挺立的花蕊吧，但我偏偏绕开它，继续轻抚别的地方。我要你将湿漉漉的鼻息吹进我的耳蜗，小声地求我，让我不要冷落它。放心，你只要多求一会儿，我很容易心软的。最好是你能再亲我一下，抬起头寻找我的嘴唇。而我则会在加深这个吻的同时，捏住那颗可怜的小肉粒。我会听到你的闷哼，但我并不打算停止这个亲吻，我要继续扫荡你的口腔，缠住你的舌尖……你会把呻吟也都交到我的嘴里。当我开始揉捏它时，我才会放开你的双唇，以便听到你的娇喘，与平时截然不同的语气和声线。我知道你最喜欢被怎样挑逗，所以我会压着它画圈，然后趁你不备突然抠弄一两下，或者时不时再次捏住揉拧——你就是受不了这个。~~

~~我早已熟知你所有反应，当然会发现你即将到来的高潮，但我并不打算现在就给你，还太早了，sweetheart。我要用手指勾过你下边的唇瓣，然后将这只手掌伸到我们的面前。希望你不要害羞，和我一起欣赏汇聚在黑色皮革上的湿黏液体，你的液体。这只是九牛一毛，你的身下还泛滥着更多。我会拌着你的爱液探入两根手指，非常紧致，却也非常顺利——你知道自己有多湿润了吧。接下来就是你最喜欢的部分之一了，我将及其熟练地摸到你想要的位置，我指的是比较浅的那个，最深处的要放到后边。你即使死死夹住双腿，也阻止不了我不断按揉那个地方。碾压和抚弄，你想要我怎样服侍它都可以。很舒服吧，我完全知道怎么照顾你。那作为奖励，是不是应该再给我一个吻？~~

~~你的主动献吻总是会冲昏我的头脑，但我还是能敏锐地发觉到，你快高潮了。内壁在满怀期待地收缩，挤压着我的手指，让我的动作甚至都有点受阻。我很高兴你正呢喃着我的名字，一会儿Ben一会儿Kylo，都是我，sweetheart，都是我。快高潮了吗，我的女孩？但很可惜，我们到目的地了，该下飞船了~~ 。

~~你大概会无比委屈，但无力的身体根本无法阻止我抽走手指。一声依依不舍的水声后，如果你也低下头，就能看到我的手指从你身体里牵拉出那道银丝。我会当着你的面将沾在手套上的爱液舔干净，一滴不剩，那可是你的东西。好了，让我帮你穿好裤子，该抱着你去我们的房间了——是的，我们的房间。不不不，我不会让你下地走路的，至少不是现在，你休想离开我的怀抱。我要亲自捧着我的珍宝，一步步直到走进房门，再将你轻轻放在床上。它将是你熟悉的黑色，我的颜色。白色落在漆黑之上，总是非常显眼。你知道我指的是什么。~~

~~这时，你应该已经急躁不已了吧。我也是啊。所以我会干脆利落地撕碎你的衣物，一件都不会给你留——你大概也会扯烂我的，我可知道你的气力有多大。我要亲吻你的身体，像一个虔诚的信徒，膜拜自己的信仰。你将从头到脚被我烙上数不清的痕迹，但我总嫌不够。掠过你的胸口时，我当然会去问候你小巧的乳峰。我喜欢用脸颊去蹭你绵软的乳肉，然后再这片雪白之上留下几个齿痕。粉嫩的乳晕上也一定会各有一个圈的，而你的乳尖也会因此稍稍充血，向我表达着渴求。如果这样，我怎么可能不满足它们？我会含住一颗全力舔吮，用你最爱的方式极尽抚慰。而暂时没被料理到的那颗我也会先用手代为揉拧，不过很快就会轮到它的。~~

~~等到你的乳尖变成泛着水光的红肿模样，我就该继续向下服务了。你会习惯性地分开双腿挂在我的肩上，然后在我吻上这里时用双手紧扣住我的头。太敏感了——我从第一次就知道，但还是会忍不住感叹。我将小心地用舌尖拨弄那粒小球，再轻轻地舔舐。这里真的很神奇，只用稍微施力，你就会软了整个身子，呻吟也会变得黏黏糊糊。我会拿捏好一个时机，用舌尖试探一下你的入口。不出意外的话，应该是已经在跳动着邀请我了。知道你在渴求我，就像我也渴求你一样后，我将无比幸福。而反映在行动上，我会托着你的腰身填满你。~~

~~揉着你的花蕊一寸寸攻占，抚过你身体的每一个角落，将你撑成我的形状，直到抵达尽头。这个过程中，你的内壁将不停地跳动，试图紧紧抓住我，可我怎么会让你得手？我一开始的动作是会很慢，但你知道，这只是预警，一个开胃小菜，让我的女孩有一点准备。可你每次在这个阶段都会嚣张地让我赶紧进入正题，每一次；但只要我真的开始肆意抽动，你又会很快红了眼角，告诉我你受不了。只是，怪物怎么可能停止掠夺？我会在每次抽出时刮过你那颗敏感的凸起，又在顶回去时狠狠地撞它一下，再滑进深处，压迫那片湿软的禁区。你可能会哭叫着夹紧我的腰，也可能干脆除了喘息再也发不出别的任何声音。然而不止这些，我们的耳边当然还会萦绕着交合的声响。~~

~~我会毫不留情地苛责你的身体，你很清楚，这个时候我就是个暴虐的凶兽。不过也是有一些好处的，最直观的便是，我会带给你灭顶的快感和几近窒息的高潮；而坏处就是，我不会因此停下。得了吧，我知道你自己也不愿意让我停下，因为你也一样沉醉其中，更重要的是，你对某个极致的体验欲罢不能。那么我当然得满足你这个小小的心愿了。所以我会持续不断地折磨你正在高潮的身躯，直至你喷溅出一股股清液，浇在我的小腹上。我会吻住你发出哭叫的双唇，然后继续摆动腰部，你逃不掉的，sweetheart。~~

~~但你也别怕，我也是逃不掉的，非常公平。我将在一次撞击中狠狠顶进最深处，全部没入你的身体，然后挥洒我的爱意。这个时候，你应该已经失神了吧，只知道张着嘴呼吸稀薄的空气，身下却还在无意识地吮吸着我。我会吻掉你的泪痕，然后极为不舍地退出来。一定非常黏，非常充实。我会搂着你休息一会儿。是的只有“一会儿”，你以为我会轻易地放过你吗，天真的Rey？到那时候，我们有的是时间慢慢解决。~~

我真的很想你，Rey。

非常非常想

Ben Solo

——

“Ben你给我寄了什么东西来！你是故意的吧？你要是真心不想让我看见那些，为什么不多划几道把它遮严实，或者直接重新写一封啊！你简直是……Monster！”Force Bond刚刚建立链接，另一头的娇小少女就厉声责问着这一边的高大男人。

“可你不还是仔仔细细一字一句地看完了吗？别不承认，我能感知到的，你刚自己做完坏事，sweetheart。”男人话里笑意甚浓。

“你给我闭嘴！”与强硬语气相反的，是女孩绯红的脸颊。

“看起来你现在很有空啊，我去找你？”这是一个带着问号的陈述句，他已经打算命令后勤立刻准备自己的穿梭机了。

“哼，随你……唔……”而她佯装不在乎的回答则被捧着脸封在了口中。


End file.
